jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1: *(Bell rings) *Voice on intercome: Ladies and gentlemen. The musuem is closing! Closing time! *Guard: *claps his hands a bit* Sorry folks! Time to go home now! Pictures gotta get some shuteye! *Jeffrey: Well, all right. *Telly: Awwwwwwwww!!! We hardly had a chance to see anything! *Oscar: Yeah, well I told you we'd never get through if you stopped to look at the pictures! *Cookie Monster: And me got guide to good paintings, but me only see one dish! *Xion: At least we had fun. *Aqua: It's nothing to get upset about, Telly. It'd be impossible to go through the whole place in one day. This place is huge. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Tammy: The idea of getting lost in here makes me a little scared... *DJ: Me too. *Xion: As long as we stay together, we'll be okay. *Big Bird: But Gordon! I was supposed to meet Mr. Snuffleupagus in the American Wing and I couldn't find it! Not even a feather! *Gordon: You can meet your imaginary friend next time, okay? *Big Bird: Yeah but but- We have a date! *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Big Bird. Your imaginary friend is only in your head. He'll come with you everywhere you go in your mind. *Baby Lily: *looks surprised by these words* *Susan: *stops one of the kids from wandering off* Gordon?! Would you hurry up?! The museum is closing!!!! *Jeffrey: Oh, my, *Simba: We better get going. *Princess Cadence: *stops Baby Flurry Heart from flying off* Yeah. *Big Bird: But we've planned this forever!! Look I even wore my necktie!! *Gordon: *to Susan* Be right there! *to Big Bird* Next time! The museum is closing, Big Bird! Let's go!! *Big Bird: But Snuffy's in there waiting for me!!! *Xion: Uh oh. *Aqua: *gently takes Xion by the hand* Xion. Come on. We need to start heading out now. *Xion: Okay. *Big Bird: *to himself* Oh... I've gotta find him. I just can't leave him here. *starts to head back into the musuem* *(As he follows Aqua, Xion, the cubs, Lea, Jaden, Alexis, Midna and Baby Lily, Jeffrey couldn't help but think) *Olivia: Is everybody here? Let's count noses! *The Count: I will count them! One nose! Two noses! Three noses! *Jeffrey: *to himself* Hm...i wonder... *Olivia: No no no! I meant people! *Baby Lily: *giggles quietly* *Olivia: *counting the kids* Alright, here's Nadia, Mika, Li, David and... *sees Jason over with Bob* Jason's over there with.... well... I'll go with kids. *Xion: *patiently stays by Aqua* *Susan: Okay, and Bert and Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly, Jaden, Alexis, Lily, Midna, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Pikachu, Meowth, Jesse, May, Beetles, Nails, Scamper, Brain, Bartok, The Mask, Manny, Sid, Diego, Shira, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Louis, Granny, B.E.N., Weebo, Lea, Batty, Patch, Collette, Wander, Sylvia, Buck, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart, Discord, Starlight, Mitsuki, Atticus, Nathan, Dawn, Blaze, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Crysta, Capper, Tempest, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, and the Count! *The Count: 9 people, 3 monsters, 90 Toons, 1 Grouch and 1 Count! *laughs* *Jeffrey: Hm. That's all of us. *Guard: Closing time, sir. *The Count: I know. *Aqua: *smiles* At least we had a fun day. *Nala: And that everyone is here and accounted for. *Crysta: And yet...i can't shake the feeling that we forgot something. *Gordon: .....! Wait! Who's missing?! *Jeffrey: *counts quietly* ...Uh oh. *Linda: ...!!!! *uses sign language to indicate it's Big Bird* *Maria: *gasps* She's right!!! Big Bird!!! Oh he's probably looking for his imaginary friend!! *Xion: *gasps* *(Everyone starts to call for Big Bird) *David: *to the Muppets* Listen! We have to split up and find him before the museum closes okay?! Alright let's go!! *Jeffrey: You heard him, everyone! Let's do it! *Tammy: Big Bird?!? *Jaden: Big Bird!!!! *Xion: Big Bird?! *(Everyone starts to split up looking for Big Bird.) *Jeffrey: Big Bird!! *Simba: Big Bird?!?! *Aqua: Big Bird!! *Telly: This shouldn't be too hard to find him, should it, Oscar? *Oscar: Nah! As easy as finding a needle in a trash heap!!! And I thought this was gonna be boring!! *chuckle* *Patch: *sniffs around* *Ono: This is gonna be hard for me to use my sight since I can't look through walls... *Fuli: How can we lose a huge bird in a place like this? *Midna: We'll worry about that later!! *Xion: I know he's here somewhere. Chapter 2: *(Maria is with the kids and Telly) *Telly: But Maria. I don't think you understand. *Patch: *sniffs around* *Jaden: *comes over and pants* Any luck you guys? *Patch: No... Chapter 3: *(Timon and Pumbaa are sneaking around) *Timon: Tango-Charlie-Alpha. What's your position? *Pumbaa: Uh...upright, head turned slightly to the left, tail erect. *Timon: Why do I bother...? *Simba: Guys. What do you think you're doing? *Timon: We're looking for Big Bird of coarse. While undercover. *Pumbaa: Yeah! We're secret agents! *Xion: *smiles* Oh, boy. *Jaden: Guys. There's no need to be sneaky. We're the only ones in the museum right now. *Jeffrey: Jaden's right. And I'm sure Big Bird hasn't gone too far. *Timon: *holds Jeffrey's mouth* Quiet! You wanna blow our cover to the enemy? *Aqua: Who said anything about an enemy? *Xion: Yeah. You think someone is gonna just sneak into the museum? *Nala: *smiles and rolls her eyes* Just let them do their thing. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jesse: We've covered Modern and Contemporary Art. Where should we check next? *Pinkie Pie: Maybe he went to the gift shop. *Beetles: ..... Let's check the Egyptian Wing. *Jeffrey: Good plan. *(As they head inside the Egyptian Wing) *May: Glad to see you're in a good mood, Beetles. *Beetles: I'd be a lot better if these bug eaters weren't near me. *Xion: We won't let them eat you, Uncle Beetles. *Timon: Relax. We're not gonna eat ya. *Pumbaa. Talking bugs gives us indegestion. *(Suddenly, to their surprise, they run into Big Bird) *Big Bird: *gasps in shock* *Xion: Big Bird! *Alexis: *smiles* We found you!!! *Big Bird: What're you all doing here? *Meowth: Looking for you! *Spike: You went missing, so we had to search for you, and now... WE'RE LOCKED IN THE MUSEUM!!! *Xion: You had us worried. *Bunga: *smiles* But now that we found you, we can regroup with the others for the night. *starts to head back to the lobby of the museum* *Beshte: You coming, Big Bird? *Big Bird: I can't leave. Not without Snuffy. *Kion: Big Bird. You're still looking for your imaginary friend? *Jeffrey: Hm... *Big Bird: He IS real. And I have to find him. He's waiting for me somewhere here in the museum. *Jaden: Big Bird... We really should- *Big Bird: Can't you help me find him, guys? Please? *Applejack: Well, you see... *Jaden: Hmmmmm..... *thinks it over for a moment* ........ *smiles* Okay, Big Bird. We'll help you find him. *Twilight: We will? *Jaden: If Big Bird says his friend is real... *smiles* That's good enough for me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You know what? I agree. *to the team* Imaginary friend or not, we don't leave anyone behind. *Scamper: You're wasting your time, guys. There is no Snuffy. He's just in Big Bird's mind. *Xion: So what? If he's that important to Big Bird, then we should help him. Besides, i think he's real too. *Big Bird: *smiles* Thank you guys so much!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome. *Twilight: *smiles* Well, i guess it's agreed then. Now, Big Bird, where did you last see Snuffy? *Big Bird: He and I were supposed to meet in the American Wing, but he wasn't there. So I'm searching the rest of the museum for him. *Fluttershy: You think maybe he got lost? *Big Bird: Maybe. I hope he's okay... *Aqua: *smiles* I'm sure he's around somewhere. *(The Justice Guardians search around with Big Bird.) *Jeffrey: *thinks while looking around* *Fuli: *sighs* Wish we knew what this Snuffy character looked like... *Xion: Say, what DOES Snuffy look like anyway, Big Bird? *Big Bird: He looks like an elephant but is brown and fuzzy. *Xion: All right. *takes out a notepad and writes this info down* *Tammy: So basically he's a mammoth like Uncle Manny? *Baby Lily: Ooh! *Big Bird: I guess. Except he's a Snuffleupagus. *Brain: ...? *tries to pronounce the word* *Xion: Snuffleupagus. *smiles* Cool. *Fuli: You'd think something big like that would be easy to- *bumps into something big and furry* *Bunga: Huh? *Big Bird: *gasps in surprise* *(It's his friend Mr. Snuffleupagus) *Jaden: Whoa!!! *Jeffrey: Wow!!! *Beetles: *gasps in shock* *Kion: Hevi Kabisa!! *Xion: *gasps* *Big Bird: Snuffy!! Oh. *smiles* It's you ol' pal. Hey thanks for waiting for me. *Snuffy: Oh, Bird. I would wait forever for you. *Rarity: ...Sweet Celestia! He IS real!! *Big Bird: *to Snuffy* Really? *notices the tag on Snuffy* Hey I like your name tag. *Snuffy: Oh! That's just in case I get lost. *Big Bird: Yeah, or forget who you are. *(They both laugh) *Simba: ......... I guess we owe you an apology, Big Bird. *Applejack: Yeah. Sorry, partner. *Big Bird: *smiles* It's okay. Thank you for believing me. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Not a problem. *Big Bird: Oh! Almost forgot! I'd like you all to meet my friend Mr. Snuffleupagus. *Xion: *smiles* Hi. I'm Xion. *Tammy: *smiles* Tammy! *DJ: *smiles* Diego Junior. But everyone calls me DJ. *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm Snowflake, but some people call me Scarlet. *Baby Lily: *waves shyly* I'm Lily. *Jaden: *smiles* They call me Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm Jaden's wife, Alexis. *Aqua: *smiles* And I'm Jeffrey's wife, Aqua. *Beetles: Beetle's my name and razmataz is my game! *Jeffrey: These are my Pokemon Pikachu and Meowth. *Pikachu: *smiles* Pika. *Meowth: *smiles* Hey there. *Timon: I'm Timon! *Pumbaa: Pumbaa! *Twilight: *smiles* I'm Twilight Sparkle. *Simba: I'm Simba of Pride Rock. *Nala: I'm Nala. *Applejack: I'm Applejack. *May: *smiles* Hi! I'm May!! *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* I'm Pinkie Pie! *Nails: Nails the Spider at your service! * *(After introductions) *Snuffy: *shyly* Gosh. It's really nice to meet you all... *Jeffrey: You too, Snuffy. *Starlight: Wow!! Everyone's gonna be so surprised when they meet him!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *(Suddenly, everyone starts to hear crying) *Jeffrey: You hear that? *Big Bird: Do you hear crying? *Snuffy: I certainly do. *Patch: Sounds close. *Baby Lily: That's not me. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Aqua: I wonder who it is. *Big Bird: Come on. *(they went to where the crying was coming from) *Big Bird: ...!!! Snuffy! Jaden! Jeffrey! Everyone! Look! *Jeffrey: ...?! What the...? *Jaden: Whoa!! *Xion: *gasps* *(There is a little Egyptian prince in the tomb) *The prince: Please, Osiris. Help me find the answer to this question. If you do, I'll give you my marbles and my doll. I promise. *Jaden: *to Jeffrey* Did he just mention Master Osiris? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Princess Cadence: Poor little guy. Someone should say something to him. *Xion: Um...hello. *Big Bird: *clears his throat* Um... I'm Big Bird, and this is my dear friend Mr. Snuffleupagus. *Xion: I'm Xion. *Jaden: *smiles* My name's Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. Xion's father. *Aqua: *smiles* And I'm his wife, Aqua. *Twilight: *smiles* I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle. *Beetles: Beetles' my name and razzmatazz is my game!! *Pinkie Pie: Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! *Alexis: *smiles* I'm Jaden's wife, Alexis. *Baby Lily: *smiles shyly* I'm Lily. *Simba: I am King Simba of the Pride Lands. *Nala: I'm Queen Nala. *Timon: I'm Timon!! *Pumbaa: Pumbaa! *Jesse: Hi, y'all! I'm Jesse Anderson! *May: *smiles* I'm May. *Kion: I'm Prince Kion of the Lion Guard. *Bunga: Name's Bunga!! *Fuli: They call me Fuli. *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: And I'm Ono! *Applejack: *smiles* Howdy! I'm Applejack. *Nails: Officer Nails the Spider at your service! *Rarity: *smiles* I'm Rarity. *Scamper: My name is Scamper and this is Brian. *Brain: My name is not Brian! It's Brain! *Rainbow Dash: *rolls her eyes, then smirks* I'm Rainbow Dash! *Cheshire Cat: *grins* I'm a cat. *tips the top of his head like a hat* A Cheshire Cat. *Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. *Bartok: They call me Bartok the magnificent! *Batty: I'm Batty. Batty Koda. *Tammy: *smiles* Hi!! I'm Tammy!! *DJ: *smiles* I'm DJ. *Snowflake: And I'm DJ's girlfriend, Snowflake. *Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom! *Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle! *Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo! *Diego: Name's Diego, friend. I'm Tammy and DJ's father. *Shira: And I'm Shira, their mother. *Manny: Manfred. *Ellie: I'm Ellie. *Peaches: My name is Peaches! * * *Big Bird: Uh who are you? *The prince: Prince Sahure of Egypt, son of the God Userkaf, king of kings, lord of the two lands, conqueror of the East and West, and fabulous fisherman. *Spike: Ha! Say that 3 times fast! *DJ: Whoa... *Baby Bruce: *smiles* Nice to meet you. *Big Bird: Uh... gee. Uh- you don't have a nickname, do you? *Tammy: Yeah. *The prince: You may call me "Prince". *Batty: *to himself* I'm afraid that name was already taken. *Big Bird: Oh. Uh, Prince? Why were you crying? *Prince: Prince's don't cry. They weep. *Snowflake: Then why were you weeping? *Aqua: *kneels down to his level and looks at him sincerely* It's okay. You can tell us. We wanna help you. *Jeffrey: *smiles* She's right. *Prince: *looks saddened* I want to be with my father and mother. I want to be a star in the sky. *Fluttershy: A star? *Big Bird: Wait a minute. *kneels down as well* Your mother and father are stars in the sky? *Baby Bruce: *looks up at the sky* *Snuffy: Since when? *Prince: Since they died long ago.... *Baby Lily: *gasps* *Pumbaa: Awwwwwww. The poor guy.... *Pikachu: Pika... *Big Bird: "Long ago"? Wait a minute. How can that be? You're only a little kid. *DJ: Unless you're a... Chapter 4: *(Big Bird, Snuffy, Sahu and the Justice Guardians enter a room in the Egyptian Wing) *Big Bird: So this is your favorite room, eh Sahu? *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* Reminds me of several past experiences. *Xion: *smiles* Me too. *Snuffy: *smiles* Hmmmm. I love the wallpaper. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Big Bird: Oh, it's not wallpaper, Snuffy. These are paintings. *Twilight: Exactly. Made by Egyptians during ancient times. *Rarity: I'm so inspired!! *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Snuffy: Ooooooooh. *Big Bird: Oh, and no wonder Sahu likes it. *Jeffrey: *smiles* It is very impressive. *Big Bird: Why... Why it's paintings of how they lived in Egypt thousands of years ago! *Twilight: *smiles* That's right. *Nala: *smiles* So cultural. *Snuffy: ...? *Big Bird: It reminds him of home. *Xion: *smiles* Amazing. *Tammy: I feel bad for Sahu now that Big Bird mentions it. *DJ: Me too. *Sahu: *points to a specific one* This one's my favorite. *Big Bird: Why? *Sahu: *saddened* They look like my mother and father... *Donald: *sadly* Aw... *Big Bird: Oh yeah.... I think it's something about the eyes. *Aqua: Poor guy... Being separated from his parents for so long... *Baby Bruce: *whimpers* *Kion: You okay, Bruce? *Baby Bruce: I feew bad fow Sahu... *Snowflake: I'm sure we all do, Bruce. *Xion: Agreed. Chapter 5: * Chapter 6: * Chapter 7: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:What-If Stories Category:Written Stories